1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for customized prediction of a menstruation period or a fertility period and a calculation method therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for customized calculation of a menstruation period or a fertility period in order to provide accurate information that best matches the current state of an individual and a providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every month, an ovum or egg is released from one of the two ovaries of a female body. To prepare for implantation of an egg fertilized with a sperm into the uterus, the endometrium softens and thickens. Without the fertilization, the thickened endometrium breaks down because it is not needed. The resulting physiological phenomenon of discharging menstruation blood and the expelled endometrium outside the vagina is called menstruation (or menses). Menstruation occurs in normal mature women. A menstruation cycle lasts for 26 to 32 days and has three to five days of bleeding.
Because menstruation adversely affects women's daily activities, the menstruation cycle is widely used to protect female workers in working places as well as their personal lives. Family planning, i.e. planning the number of children or birth spacing, is required to live a happy family life and can be made by predicting an ovulation day and a fertility period based on a menstruation cycle.
Typically, a menstruation period or a fertility period is calculated from the onset of the last menstruation, on the assumption of a menstruation cycle of 28 days. That is, assuming that ovulation and menstruation occur every 28 days, the next menstruation period or fertility period is predicted from the first day of the previous menstruation.
Menstruation cycles vary in individuals. A woman's menstruation cycle continues to change because it is significantly affected by factors including the environment in which she lives. Therefore, it is difficult to predict a menstruation period and a fertility period based on the menstruation cycle of 28 days. For example, there is a possibility that a woman may be pregnant in spite of her natural birth control based on her calculation of a fertility period from the first day of the last menstruation.
In another example, although a woman has predicted her next menstruation period from the first day of the last menstruation and planned her overseas travel, unexpected menstruation makes her unpleasant during the travel.
Few specified organized services are known to measure an individual woman's menstruation cycle and predict her menstruation period or fertility period using the menstruation cycle through a portable terminal such as a mobile terminal.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system for customized prediction of a menstruation period or a fertility period that best matches an individual woman's current status by correcting a conventional menstruation or fertility calculation method, for active utilization of a menstruation period in individuals' daily lives including family planning and in working places. Also, a more accurate measurement of the first day of menstruation and an ovulation day is required for the accurate prediction of the menstruation period or the fertility period. An apparatus for acquiring such information in an easy manner to receive a high-quality service along with other services and a method for providing the high-quality service are also needed.